


ghostly idiot walks around being angry and such

by bloodiedglass



Category: Vocaloid, ghost and pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedglass/pseuds/bloodiedglass
Summary: it's crispy. he's angry. local stinky bastard just paces and talks to himself. this probably isn't very good but im not doing this super seriously so who cares.





	ghostly idiot walks around being angry and such

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."   
A young man paces through the halls of an empty mansion. Nobody has lived here in a long, long time.  
"You're an idiot. You should've known this would happen!"  
Although just ten minutes ago, this man was very different. This man was a monster. This man did nothing but talk to his own reflection and deny his abhorrent actions to nobody.  
"How long has it been? How long were you just sitting there?! Stupid!" He pauses, burying his face in his hands, most likely out of disgust. "Not like there's anything else for you to occupy yourself with here, though." He mumbles something incomprehensible, and sighs.  
"At least you managed to stop."  
He walks on. The hallways all look the same, lined with shattered mirrors. He continues berating himself, but nobody is listening. Christopher Pierre is alone.  
Just as he should be.


End file.
